1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lighting apparatus attached to a mounted portion, such as a ceiling.
2. Description of Related Art
A lighting apparatus is known that is attached to an attaching hole opened at a mounted portion, such as a ceiling. For example, there is a recessed lighting apparatus, such as a so-called downlight, in which a main body of the lighting apparatus is configured to have a closed-end cylindrical shape, and a part or whole of the main body is inserted into the attaching hole to be fixed at the mounted portion. This recessed lighting apparatus may be mounted to the mounted portion by a mounting member, such as a leaf spring, provided at a proper position on the periphery of the main body, and a light source provided at a side of the main body is arranged at a side closer to the attaching hole (for example, see Patent Document 1).
A lighting apparatus disclosed by the Patent Document 1 includes a main body, a light source, a power supply device that controls an electrical current supplied to the light source, a terminal block utilized for relaying power externally supplied to the power supply device, and a pair of attaching springs. The main body is configured with an annular side wall, a radiator fin arranged on the annular side wall, and a bottom wall that separates the annular side wall into upper and lower spaces. The light source is arranged under the bottom wall, and the power supply device is arranged in an accommodating area defined by the bottom wall and the upper portion of the annular side wall. The terminal block relaying the power externally supplied to the power supply device is attached to the outer surface of the upper portion of the annular side wall. The lighting apparatus further includes: a baffle that is made of synthetic resin, formed in a cylindrical shape with an annular flange and is arranged under the lower portion of the annular side wall; and a pair of attaching springs arranged on the outer surface of the baffle. The terminal block is attached to the outer surface of the annular side wall that is arranged at 90 degrees with respect to each attaching spring, to be positioned between the pair of attaching springs. The lighting apparatus is put into a recessed hole of the ceiling, the attaching spring lifts the lighting apparatus to make the annular flange contact to the ceiling, and thus the lighting apparatus is recessed into the ceiling. The lighting apparatus according to Patent Document 1 described above includes a radiator fin at a recessed site and a baffle made of synthetic resin at a site within the room. Thus, the heat coming from the light source is generally transferred to the radiator fin and discharged to the air within the ceiling.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-64636